Usuario discusión:Rare Hunter
Curiosidad Extrema. Hola Rare, saludos, quería hablar sobre una cosa importante, llevo 4 días en "prueba" y ya di mi prueba final, eso es problema de Rodri quien te debería informar pero, creo que no ha hablado contigo al respecto, (este mensaje me podría llevar problemas con este), como tu eres el Administrador del Proyecto Ruling, tu eres el que toma decisión, pero los demás también o como sea, cree la galería de Héroe Elemental Neos, coloqué licencias a imágenes y expandí (también fusione) el Duelo 2 contra 2, el cual fusioné con Duelo Tag. Sé que debo ser paciente pero ni te ha dejado un mensaje, sé que Rodri se toma las cosas con calma (tal vez yo no, xD) pero... estoy ansioso y lleno de curiosidad, ojalá respondas. Atentamente y curiosamente, レオニダス-LEO (discusión) 19:58 17 nov 2012 (UTC). Esquema Hola Rare, con respecto a la última prueba, no entendí ni la mitad, ¿Hacer una página que estimule a los usuarios a editar? o ¿una página que enseñe a los usuarios a editar? de verdad no entiendo háblame en español o al menos dame un ejemplo. Atenta y confundidamente, レオニダス-LEO (discusión) 23:23 17 nov 2012 (UTC). Fusión de Artículos Hola Rare, gusto en saludarte. En una conversación que tuvimos con Mahad, le ofrecimos a Leonidas-leo la oportunidad de ser reversor, pero con la condición de que debe entrenar. En ello le había dado a cargo el artículo Duelo 2 contra 2 ya que consideré que no habría problemas por ser un artículo con muy pocas líneas y ediciones. Eso hasta que me advirtió que el artículo Duelo Tag contenía la misma información. Actualmente le asigné el artículo Daño directo, pues considero que los otros dos artículos mencionados merecen una fusión. No se si el término "tag" sea el más adecuado, pues sólo es conocido en los videojuegos. Creo que ambos artículos debieran fusionarse en un nuevo artículo que incluya información de otros duelos similares, como 3 contra 1 por ejemplo. Creo que podríamos llamarlo "Duelo por equipos" que es un término fácil de entender y acuñado desde el anime. ¿Te parece la idea? Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 04:15 18 nov 2012 (UTC) Leer arriba primero Antes de leer este mensaje, leer el de arriba por favor. Hola. Como dijo Rodri arriba, acá te dejo el artículo que me mandaron a hacer, Daño directo. Espero que te guste. Atentamente, レオニダス-LEO (discusión) 00:28 19 nov 2012 (UTC). borrar/agregar imágenes Cómo puedo borrar una foto que he subido? Y cómo puedo poner una foto ya existente en la imagen de una carta?Goznalo (discusión) 18:02 19 nov 2012 (UTC) Renombrado de Página Hola Rare, un usuario ha creado una página llamada Hidra el dragon de la Lluvia, la página está mal creada, no tiene imágenes y su nombre no tiene buena ortografía. Un gustón, レオニダス-LEO (discusión) 16:31 20 nov 2012 (UTC). Acumulación de revisiones Hola chicos, gusto en saludarles. Favor hagan un tiempo en su agenda para revisar "Cambios Recientes", pues la lista se está acumulando. Por cierto, esta vez dejaré este mensaje sólo a los cuatro administradores, por lo que deben reenviar este mensaje a sus reversores designados (dependientes) de cada uno. Los que todavía no sabe como revisar, que avisen ya que si son muchos estoy pensando en hacer un pequeño video instructivo. Por cierto, archiven un poco sus discusiones, algunos ya pasaron los 30 mensajes. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 01:11 21 nov 2012 (UTC) Entrenamiento Leo Hola Rare, gusto en saludarte. Hasta ahora Leonidas-leo ha superado medianamente bien las pruebas propuestas, entre ellas las de edición de artículo. También pienso que aún le falta por mejorar, pero quiero preguntarte si tienes una idea de qué tipo de reversor necesitamos en Ruling y si deseas alguna prueba específica para Leo, que si gustas puedo supervisar personalmente. Te dejo la inquietud ya que, aunque le falta un poco por aprender, es un usuario con muy buena disposición y nos vendría bien como reversor. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 19:45 21 nov 2012 (UTC) :Concuerdo plenamente, es más ¿podrías nombrarlo personalmente? A raíz de sus últimos mensajes siente que tiene mi apoyo pero no el tuyo, a pesar de que no le he dado mi total apoyo, pues tal como expresas también pienso que le falta un poco por mejorar. Si lo nombras tú, sentirá que también cuenta con tu apoyo, por supuesto dejándole en claro que será un reversor bajo supervisión y que para conservar el cargo debe mostrar un desempeño óptimo. Una vez que lo nombres, me comprometo a supervisarlo personalmente y a entrenarle en cuanto a las tareas básicas de revisión, reversión, traslado y borrado de artículo, así como una correcta comunicación con la Comunidad. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 21:42 21 nov 2012 (UTC) Necesito ayuda y gracias por la bienvenida Hola Rare Hunter, tengo una duda, como hago para crear una plantilla (la verdad no se bien si se llama asi, pero son los enlaces que aparecen arriba de la pagina de inicio como Anime, Decks, Cartas, etc.) He intentado hacer una nueva pero no he podido. Mi idea era crear una sección que diga "Videojuegos" y poner información de los videosjuegos tales como poner trucos, guias informacion de personajes, etc. La idea se me ocurrio jugando Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force Evolution y empece a recolectar informacion del juego tambien tengo varios de los demas juegos y habia pensado en comprar mas para completar mas la wiki... ¿Que te parece la idea? Gracias NicoEncina (discusión) 00:44 29 nov 2012 (UTC) Permiso Mahad, Rare, estaré fuera esta semana colaborando en w:c:es.kirby:Kirbypedia debido a esta situación. Me comprometí a supervisar la elección de un nuevo burócrata y a calmar las cosas en el chat. Son niños que promedian entre 11 a 15 años así es que no tienen muchas ideas sobre cómo deben moderar en el chat correctamente. Los dejo a cargo y cualquier cosa estaré pendiente a los mensajes. Gracias por entender, nos vemos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 16:44 1 dic 2012 (UTC) Borrado Buenas Rare. No sé si claramente este mensaje tiene sentido; es solo para avisarte el borrado de Enishi, El Canciller de Shien. Ese artículo es duplicado, el original: Enishi, el Canciller de Shien. Atentamente, レオニダス-LEO (discusión) 20:42 2 dic 2012 (UTC). Yu-Gi-Oh! Respuestas Hola Rare, saludos. Quería hablarte sobre la wiki de respuestas, (que incumbe al proyecto ruling) empezaré a editar por allí, por eso estaré un tiempo solo patrullando en la wiki. Atentamente, レオニダス-LEO (discusión) 23:56 3 dic 2012 (UTC). PLANTILLAS Hola Rare hunter quisiera pedirte que me dejes un mensaje para ver como poner las plantillas que es algo que me cuesta gracias saludos Miguelbg Ayuda!!! Hola Rare, necesito una ayuda: Estuve buscando por todos lados una carta y no la encontre; viendo esto la creé para colaborar con la comunidad, llene toda la informacion que tengo sobre esa carta e hice todos los pasos que habian que hacer. Como la plantilla exige imagenes de la foto de la carta y la imagen del monsruo, las subi con las indicaciones dadas en la pagina, sin embargo, no he logrado que queden dentro de la pagina de la carta. Esta es la carta que cree: Sirenarmada Abisdina. En la galeria de imagenes puse las imagenes que subi. quiero saber dos cosas: la primera es como meto las imagenes en la pagina de la carta para que llene los espacios que solicitan; la segunda es: en caso tal de que este repetida la pagina de la carta, como consigo dicha pagina en el buscador ya que no es la primera vez que me sucede que no aparece pero esta creada, la busco de varias maneras pero nunca la encuentro; y cuando la quiero crear, por obvias razones la borran. Saludos y gracias por la ayuda de antemano. Madsilver (discusión) 02:48 21 dic 2012 (UTC) Una duda Hey Rare, gracias por contestar mi mensaje anterior, no importa mucho el tiempo que demore la respuesta, simplemente es aclarar dudas para poder colaborar más y mejor. Teniendo en cuenta la ultima parte del mensaje que dejaste en mi discusión, quiero que me aclares los siguientes puntos: #Por lo general me entero, desde paginas externas a las oficiales, de información sobre Yugioh (incluyase cartas, sobres, videojuegos...); en el caso de las cartas, las conozco porque juego en Dueling Network. Me he dado cuenta que hay muchas cartas que figuran alli pero no aparecen aquí; la duda es: como hago para saber si son cartas OCG y no TCG, y se pueden colocar dentro de esta wiki esas cartas?. #En caso de solo encontrar posibles fanart como imagenes de una carta nueva, es mejor no colocarlas como imagenes de la carta y dejar el espacio en blanco o puedo agregarlas? #normalmente encuentro descripciones de las cartas en ingles, lo que hago es traducir al español porque conozco muy bien el ingles, aun así, como puedo conseguir el nombre oficial en español de las cartas disponiendo solo del nombre en ingles? gracias de antemano. saludos --Madsilver (discusión) 03:38 22 dic 2012 (UTC) Feliz Navidad ¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!! ¡¡Prospero Año y Felicidad!! center --レオニダス-LEO| (discusión) 21:18 26 dic 2012 (UTC) Lo de Cusillu no es nada,solo que comprando sobres me encontré con esas dos Cartas y las uso en mi Deck.Sinceramente,yo estaba buscando a Chacu Challhua por su Efecto en Posición de Defensa,pero me alegré cuando vi que podía hacer de Cusillu algo imparable.Mientras no me lo retiren del Juego,podré hacer que Cusillu entre de nuevo con el Armado Endurecido,cueste más,cueste menos.Si tenía que pedir permiso,lo siento,pero me motivé cuando me hice la cuenta.Hace más de medio año que leo con interés esta Wikia,y el hecho de colaborar con Duelistas para que mejoren sus Decks(aunque solo sea poniendo estrategias)me alegra.Lexuam (discusión) 18:38 3 ene 2013 (UTC)Lexuam "Muchas Gracias, me habria hecho socio antes pero no se que pasaba , en fin gracias por tu comentario y no se si sabias pero yo tambien ayude a la estrategia de Caballero de Mar Kaiser solo que todavia no era socio. gracias ;)" Ausencia Hola Rare, un saludo. Voy a estar algo ausente y es posible que no me conecte durante todas estas siguientes 2 semanas; tengo que trabajar en un proyecto, (personal claramente), por lo tanto te hacía saber esto. Atentamente, --Archivo:Firma-Leo.png - Mi perfil - Mi discusión 01:57 8 ene 2013 (UTC). ¡Hola! Gracias por la bienvenida. En este momento estoy revisando las descripciones de cartas que tengo en mano con las de la wiki y comprobar que estén bien. Al mismo tiempo, aquellas cartas cuyo nombre no está revisado, también lo compruebo. Según he leído debo poner "|traducción_oficial=sí" antes del "|}". Pero estoy comprobando que cada vez que edito un artículo para poner esto, aparece un espacio en blanco y un "}" en el apartado donde se encontraba el cierre. Puede ver un ejemplo en la carta Skreech ( http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Skreech ), en el apartado de Cartas Relacionadas. No sé si estoy haciendo mal la edición o porqué ocurre esto. Estoy atento a su respuesta para poder editar mi posible fallo en las descripciones que ya hice. Muchas gracias. AkiSun (discusión) 22:25 10 ene 2013 (UTC) Entiendo. Perdón por las molestias, ahora tendreis que revertir todos mis cambios. Si ese es el caso, en un momento con más tiempo yo mismo intentaré subir las imágenes más recientes en español. ¡Gracias! AkiSun (discusión) 22:32 10 ene 2013 (UTC) Problema con Imagenes He aprovechado un rato libre para subir una imagen de la carta "Uniflora, Bestia Mística del Bosque" en español oficial ( http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Uniflora,_Bestia_M%C3%ADstica_del_Bosque.png ). El problema es que creo no haber entendido el sistema de subida de una imagen de versión nueva o de vincularla al artículo. Si me permites la sugerencia, podría haber un tutorial algo más explícito en la Wiki. Porque yo estoy perdido y me da apuro tener que pedir ayuda y molestar. ¡Gracias! ¡La firma! Madre mía, estoy fatal xD El mensaje anterior es mío, perdón. AkiSun (discusión) 01:48 12 ene 2013 (UTC) Bueno, tras buscar un rato y leer mucho y entender poco, he encontrado más o menos como es xD Por lo visto, tengo que ir al archivo de la imagen, y desde ahí está la opción de subir una nueva versión de imagen. El problema ahora es que no sé cómo editar la Licencia. El archivo que subí como nueva versión es este: http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Madoor_rayoluz.jpg . Gracias y disculpa las molestias. AkiSun (discusión) 12:06 12 ene 2013 (UTC) Muchísimas gracias. Un saludo! AkiSun (discusión) 17:59 12 ene 2013 (UTC) Carta con nombre incorrecto en español (oficial) He leido que si encontramos una carta con un nombre incorrecto contactemos con un administrador para que pueda realizar los cambios oportunos en las páginas correspondientes. Pues bien, el nombre a cambiar es el de la carta "Vylon Stella" (que es incorrecto; link: http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Vylon_Stella ), y su nombre oficial en español es "Stella Vylon", tal y como puedes comprobar en la imagen que he subido con la carta oficial: http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Vylon_stella.jpg#Licencia Un saludo! AkiSun (discusión) 23:29 12 ene 2013 (UTC) Ausencia (esta vez si es importante) Bueno, anteriormente te envíe un mensaje dando las razones de mi ausencia, que iba a tener (si, escribí iba), pero esta vez si es importante. Tuve un accidente automovilistico y me estoy recuperando, estuve todo el día en el hospital porque mi codo llegó hacía mi hombro (escribí mucha información (?)). No me importa como me veo, No busco la aprobación en los demás, Sé muy bien quien soy — Déjame un Mensaje 01:17 15 ene 2013 (UTC) ¿Dónde está la plantilla? Hola. Estaba a punto de crear la galería de Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories, cuando me dí cuenta de que no sabía. He consultado los artículos de ejemplo que me pasaste, e incluso buscado el mensaje (creo que de Rodri) en el que se especificaban los cambios. Dado que quiero ser yo la que haga esto por los motivos que especifiqué, ¿podrías explicarme qué hacer? El mensaje hablaba de unas instrucciones y de una plantiila, pero la plantilla tiene enlace rojo y no sé dónde están las instrucciones. Gracias de antemano.Ya me debes una menos XD AzureKesil (discusión) 05:19 19 ene 2013 (UTC) :Hecho. El problema que tenía es que creía que las galerías de cartas también se aplicaban a otros tipos de artículos. Incluso si no eran de cartas. --AzureKesil (discusión) 21:46 20 ene 2013 (UTC) cartas nuevas Hola, consegui varios boosters de yugioh cosmos abrasador y muchas cartas que no figuran en la informacion del booster en la pagina de yugioh wiki, si no te molesta, podria empezar a escribir todo lo posible sobre el booster. Muchas gracias Luks97 (discusión) 17:32 20 ene 2013 (UTC)Luks97Luks97 (discusión) 17:32 20 ene 2013 (UTC) votación voto por rare xd lolYamato yugi (discusión) 21:19 24 ene 2013 (UTC) saludos grasias por el mensaje quise unirme a esta wikia por que me gusta la serie, y divertirme ediciones Nada más quisiera agregar información que falte y corregir algunas faltas de ortografía. Si falta algun detalle, puedo corregir. Marimed16 (discusión) 01:43 29 ene 2013 (UTC)Mariana rare crees que te puedes conectar hoy en estos momentos o mañana que necesito hablar contigo Yo ultraempol claro y sorry que no se como se firma -_- ¿Problemas en la wiki? Hola. Supongo que habrás visto que la parte de enlaces del final de cada artículo "se ve extraña". No me habría preocupado si no hubiera sido porque en Respuestas también hay problemas: es imposible responder a las preguntas nuevas. Parece ser que no es cosa mía, ya que al menos -D- también me ha avisado del problema. Espero que tarde poco en encontrarse el problema. P.D. Al final, lo que pidió NeoSparda era que se cambiara la foto actual del artículo de Alit por una foto en su forma humana. AzureKesil (discusión) 02:24 7 feb 2013 (UTC) Postulación para Burócrata Te felicito Hunter, para mañana serás el nuevo burócrata del Wiki. No puedo competir contra ti. Por ahora. --Aaron Fire (discusión) 23:03 7 feb 2013 (UTC) Nombramiento Rare, gusto en saludarte. Según la votación, a partir de mañana deberías ser el nuevo burócrata oficial, pero hasta ahora no te he preguntado si deseas aceptar el cargo. Se que no es bueno imponer cargos, pero también has demostrado tener las capacidades suficientes para ganarte la confianza de toda la Comunidad, incluyéndome, que votaron por ti por unanimidad de votos. Sé que es un cargo complejo con mucha responsabilidad, pero no olvides que estaremos para apoyarte. Revisaré constantemente mis mensajes (tengo configurado mi correo para alertarme) y por supuesto tendrás mi ayuda y la de los demás admins/reversores para cualquier tarea el wiki requiera. Espero aceptes el cargo y no me cabe dudas que harás un excelente trabajo como burócrata. Suerte compañero y nos vemos pronto. --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 04:18 8 feb 2013 (UTC) Mensaje de Aaron Fire Gracias por el consejo Hunter. Una cosa, debí haber redactado mal el mensaje que te envíe. Disculpa. --Aaron Fire (discusión) 19:13 8 feb 2013 (UTC) Proyecto Ruling Hola Hunter, ¿cómo te va?. Bueno, estaba revisando el Proyecto:Ruling y quisiera ser parte de este proyecto. Así qué te escribo este mensaje por que decía para ser parte de ese proyeco no debía olvidar en darte un mensaje sobre eso. En resumen, disculpa por las molestias. --Aaron Fire (discusión) 20:47 8 feb 2013 (UTC) ¡Felicidades por el Nombramiento! Hola Sólo pasaba para felicitarte por el cargo, Cuentas con mi apoyo para proyectos futuros. Sé qué harás un excelente trabajo como burócrata sin más por el momento continuamos en contacto. Saludos --Mahad マハード (discusión) 18:52 9 feb 2013 (UTC) Circuito roto Hola rare hunter como estas circuito roto esta con errores por favor podrias corregirlo amigo muchas gracias Agente S. Perry (te responde y a tu servicio) (discusión) 15:02 11 feb 2013 (UTC)Snovers Unificación de plantillas Rare, no se si recuerdas que hace un tiempo tenía la idea de unificar las plantillas de cartas de monstruo, con las de cartas mágicas o de trampa, para hacerlas una sola. Bien, esta es la plantilla prototipo: Plantilla:TestCarta. Visualmente es idéntica a la de monstruos, pero tiene añadido el soporte para usarla en cartas mágicas y de trampa. Aún no sé como llamarla pero creo que "Infobox Carta" sería adecuado. Una vez lo apruebes y revisar que no tenga fallas habría que pedir en la Central que reemplacen todas las plantillas por esta. Para revisarlo, simplemente hay que visitar un artículo de carta, editar, reemplazar la plantilla y luego previsualizar para ver si hay errores (se supone que no es necesario guardar los cambios). Cualquier cosa me avisas, nos vemos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 23:56 11 feb 2013 (UTC) Propuesta de alianza Que tal, hace poco se emprendió el proyecto de Durarara!! Wiki, la cual trata sobre una novela ligera japonesa. Quería preguntar si estaban interesados en hacer una "wiki-alianza". Espero su respuesta, saludos. -[ Kurai Mun 17:57 13 feb 2013 (UTC) saludo Hola rare como estas conectate si quieres que queria saludarte..... ejejjejej ya que si estas disponible para conectarte.... quisiera saludarte xd Modificar Estrategias Si un Usuario ha creado una estrategia para una Carta y resulta que es totalmente errónea,¿se puede borrar/modificar por las buenas o hay que pedir permiso? Atentamente:--[[Usuario:Lexuam|Lexuam] (discusión) 15:49 17 feb 2013 (UTC)Lexuam Cambio de nombre a sección Efectos Rare, gusto en saludarte. Estuve hablando con -D-, el usuario que colabora con Azure en el wiki respuestas. Me hablaba de la posibilidad de cambiar el título de la sección Efectos, por otro más apropiado (como Reglas o algo así). ¿Qué título sería más apropiado para una sección en las que se aclaran dudas sobre los efectos de cada carta? Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 18:53 17 feb 2013 (UTC) garcias por la correcion rare y por cierto la Eliminacion lenta sigue siendo mi contribucion verdad enviame un mensajeKaibaelenano (discusión) 22:32 19 feb 2013 (UTC)kaibaelenano Nueva lista de restricción Rare, creo que metí la pata. Olvidé que apenas estamos a 19 de febrero y ya cambié casi todas las plantillas referentes a Lista de Cartas Prohibidas/Limitadas... lo corrijo enseguida. --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 01:07 20 feb 2013 (UTC) ¿Curiosidad o error? Hola. Te dejo este mensaje porque me ha parecido curioso que borrases el artículo de la carta "Cartas Preciosas del Más Allá" en vez de pasar el contenido de "Cartas Preciosas del Más Alla" a éste nuevo. Ciertamente, el artículo estaba repetido, pero, ¿se sabe si la carta se editó con el error de ortografía (lo que ya no me sorprende)? De no ser así, ¿habría que corregir el artículo "antiguo"? Un saludo. AzureKesil (discusión) 00:15 21 feb 2013 (UTC) Efecto de una Carta Hola Rare, gusto en saludarte. Revisando algunas cartas me topé con Hechizo de Shabti, me dí cuenta que aparece un efecto en español y otro efecto en inglés; he buscado la carta en español pero no la he encontrado, sin embargo, veo en muchos foros que se quejan del efecto de esta carta en español ya que no protegía a los monstruos Cuidador de Tumbas. El efecto en inglés dice algo como: "Durante cualquier turno, puedes descartar esta carta, lo monstruos Cuidador de tumbas que controles no pueden ser destruidos en batalla, sólo hasta la End Phase". ¿Es posible que hayan "actualizado" el efecto de esta carta y lo pusieran tal como lo encuentro en inglés? ¿Hay dos efectos para esta carta? De ser así ¿cual de los dos se debe aplicar en caso de que, por ejemplo, un hispanohablante jugara en DN? Espero tu pronta respuesta para poder corregir, en caso de ser necesario, la página de la carta. Saludos: Madsilver (discusión) 13:52 21 feb 2013 (UTC) Deck Buenas amigo ayudame para retomar el juego dime un strecture deck para comenzar qyuero armar un chaos dragon se que su estructura deberia comenzarla con un dragon collide pero que otro mazo me recomendarias para comenzarlo 2do que otro mazo me recomendarias que no sea el de dragones ?JJohan (discusión) 06:48 23 feb 2013 (UTC) Gracias Regreso en Julio U.u Hola Rare gusto en saludarte ya tenia tiempo que no te dejaba un mensaje ja bueno pues el motivo de este es que vengo a decirte personalmente que no voy a poder editar en la wikia por recientes cursos para ingresar a la Prepa T.T asi que como ya te dije no podre tener mucha disponibilidad pero si me sobra un tiempo o algo asi ayudare en lo que pueda espero lo entiendas y regreso por ahi de inicios de Julio,asi que si me tienes que retirar el cargo o algo lo entendere igualmente. Saludos y por cierto Felicidades por el nombramiento eh!! jeje.--Gilfers friend (discusión) 00:54 24 feb 2013 (UTC) Eureka!!! Aunque no lo creas Rare, al fin pude hacer que el DPL pueda armar listas de deck automáticamente, basado en las plantillas . Fui más allá e implementé el sistema en la Plantilla:Deck. Si a un Deck le añades "|incompleto=sí" y previsualizas, te encontrarás con una grata sorpresa. Con ello no sólo podremos saber si todas las cartas de un deck tiene correctamente añadido ese deck en su sección "Decks y sobres", además podremos saber si todas las cartas tiene correctamente su número de serie, según lo que conversamos ayer, para detectar errores en las series (ya sea duplicación o simplemente que una carta está tiene mal registrado el código). Obviamente el DPL es costoso para el servidor, por lo que es recomendable que una vez que un deck esté 100% correcto, borremos el "|incompleto=sí" de la plantilla. De este modo sólo debería estar activa la función para aquellos decks muy recientes o para los que aún no hemos corregido del todo. Ayer por ejemplo corregí la Baraja de Inicio 2011 - El Amanecer de los Xyz sin siquiera guardar, sólo previsualizando. Corregí todo y luego salí sin guardar los cambios. Por cierto, para que funcione el sistema, la Serie Deck no debe incluir "SP" como algunos añaden (debemos corregirlos) y los decks sólo deben tener un prefijo bien establecido (tampoco sin "SP"). He visto que algunos decks tienen más de un prefijo; lo correcto para el funcionamiento de la plantilla, y creo que lo correcto en general, sería que cada prefijo sea un artículo diferente. Si usas el DPL en un deck con más de un prefijo, no arrojará resultados. Saludos y avísale a los demás para que sepan, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 04:10 26 feb 2013 (UTC) Posibilidad de nuevas secciones Hola Rare. Con la "renovación" de la Wiki gracias a la función DPL han aparecido varias posibilidades para organizarla mucho mejor. Dentro de todas las propuestas que dan los usuarios de la Wiki surgió una que me llamó la atención: Agregar las secciones de "Carta destacada" y la de "Estrategia destacada"; sé bien que los administradores andan un poco ocupados con otras cosas, así que de ser necesario puedo hacerme cargo de esa sección. Estoy pensando en algo como ésto y mostrarlos así en la página de inicio de esta wiki (que quede constado que no pretendo copiar lo de las otras wikis sino solo colocarlo como ejemplo). A favor de esta propuesta está el hecho que muchas personas no conocen algunas cartas o no saben que cosas pueden hacer con ellas, a mi opinión puede ayudar este mecanismo a propagar la información y aliviar un poco la carga en la Wiki de Respuestas, y solo hay una pequeña contra: no sé ni como crear la sección ni (en caso tal de que se pueda hacer) cómo administrarla como tal, sin embargo, hay otros usuarios que me pueden enseñar a hacerlo. Dejo esta información para que analices la propuesta y consideres si es viable o no. En cualquier caso, me gustaría saber tu decisión sobre este tema. Saludos: Madsilver (discusión) 02:29 27 feb 2013 (UTC) Página de búsqueda Rare, buenas noticias. Consulté a los chicos de la Central vía interna y al menos Bola nos da permiso para crear una página que sirva para buscar cartas. Me comprometí a hacerla de modo que no devuelva muchos resultados, y veré si se puede limitar sólo para usuarios registrados. Creo que si devuelve unos 5 resultados como máximo sería ideal para alguien que busca una carta en específico. Si alguien necesita más que eso, ya no estaría buscando una carta, sino información (y para eso está la wiki). Estoy pensando si se debe buscar por carta, tipo, atributo y a lo mejor por clasificación de efectos. No sé si sea necesario por nombre, ya que para eso estaría el buscador. Avísame que te parece la idea y si crees que se debería añadir algún otro parámetro. Recuerda que no podemos hacer un buscador tan parecido a DuelingNetwork (que puede filtrar hasta por descripción) ya que tenemos limitantes y no podemos abusar del DPL. Además, le dije a Bola que si él recibe alguna queja de los técnicos, nos comprometíamos a desactivar la página de búsqueda y le avisaríamos a los usuarios. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 16:27 1 mar 2013 (UTC) Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Chronomaly_Crystal_Chrononaut Hola Rare Hunter podrias revisar esta carta creo que no esta en esta wikia y esta en el episodio 34 de yu gi oh zexal. Espero que lo revises por favor 14:55 3 mar 2013 (UTC)Agente S. Perry (te responde y a tu servicio) (discusión)Snovers Asdemás ya van más de 36 horas que ya se publicó lo de la nueva lista de cartas Nuevas Secciones Hola Rare. Tal como escribiste en mi discusión, me reporto otra vez. Ya tengo unos diseños previos sobre las nuevas secciones; te dejo 3 imágenes para q juzgues mis propuestas. en la primera, es mi opinión de como debería quedar la pagina principal: la idea es que aparezca una explicación breve sobre la carta o la estrategia, algo como que "invite" a darle clic a ver más y que lea toda la información; también creo que las secciones deberían ubicarse de esa manera para que sean fácilmente visibles. Para la Carta Destacada se ponen los datos mas generales (no queremos copiar el articulo de la carta). En la segunda aparece lo que según mi parecer es requerido en la Estrategia Destacada: una estrategia bien formada, que sea algo fuerte (ojala que intervengan más de 2 cartas), explicar todas las ventajas que puede obtener el jugador si la usa de una u otra forma y sus posibles contras... en fin, escribir toda la información posible en esa pagina; adicionalmente creo que es una buena idea dejar debajo las cartas que aparezcan con la estrategia. En la tercera pienso que la sección Carta Destacada debe contener: una breve información básica sobre la carta (tipo de carta, nombre, atributo y tipo en caso de ser monstruo o clase de magia y/o trampa), una descripción (que no tenga mucho que ver con la información que haya en el artículo), posibles estrategias, contraestrategias y a lo último, un link que se dirija al artículo de la carta. La parte de votación y propuestas no se en que parte dejarlo, bien sea en una página aparte o en la misma de Carta destacada, lo que si pienso que debe tenerse en cuenta es que la votación la pueda hacer cualquiera que visite la wiki, pero las propuestas solo las podrán hacer los editores que se mantengan en esta wiki. Considero que de las propuestas deben salir 5 cartas que serán sometidas a votación a la semana siguiente, en caso tal de que no hayan 5 sugerencias, el administrador colocaría las restantes. Cada semana debería haber una nueva carta destacada y entre 15 y 30 días una nueva estrategia destacada. Para no hacer más largo el mensaje esas son todas mis ideas por el momento, juzga y decide que te parece que deba salir en la wiki; pase lo que pase, quisiera saber tu opinión de todo esto. Saludos. Madsilver (discusión) 02:43 9 mar 2013 (UTC) PD: me parece que sería bueno avisarles a los de wikidex para no tener problemas ni con estas secciones ni con ellos en el futuro. Saludos Hola Rare, gracias por la bienvenida, estoy contento por formar parte de este Wikia. Ahora he estado visitando algunas páginas por curiosidad y revisando si tienen algún detalle ortográfico, falta información o hay algo en particular en alguna carta. Saludos. Jinzo777 (discusión) 05:05 11 mar 2013 (UTC) Torneo puedo hacer un torneo?, seria un torneo serio si quieres te explico el formato, seria en el dueling network. Gracias desde ya User:Fer jose ignacio suggestion As a suggestion - would it be possbile to create your own 'folders' of cards that you can load, the same as the decks? For example, put all the staple cards like Dark Hole, Heavy Storm and so on into a folder that you can load up - currently, I have all of the cards thrown into a deck that I load and Save As every time I'm making a new deck, but being able to customise the folders would be really useful. Wikia App para Guías de Videojuegos Hola Adrián! Quiero avisarte que aquí en Wikia proximamente lanzarémos nuestro App para Guías de Videojuegos. El App tendrá acceso a decenas de miles de wikis y su contenido excelente. Dado que Yu-Gi-Oh es uno de los wikis más populares de los wikis de videojuego, hemos decidido que será uno de los primeros juegos en estrenar en el app! Pero antes de que eso se realizase, necesitamos su ayuda. Los Apps de Guías de Videojuegos prosperan cuando haya categorización excelente y un poco de mantenimiento por parte de los admins. Pues, yo voy a estar creando unas categorías para los videojuegos que ayudarán a hacerlos más visibles en el App. Eso generará muchos usuarios para su wiki. Y si quieren saber como pueden echarme la mano, o tienen cualquiera pregunta o comentario, solo mándenme un mensaje. Además, si les gustaría ver el App y tienen un smartphone o tablet con el sistema android, se lo podemos facilitar. Un saludo! Nick 19:31 20 mar 2013 (UTC) Inactividad Hola Rare, un gusto enviarte un mensaje de nuevo ¬_¬ bueno, he estado algo inactivo por largo tiempo debido a problemas personales (Mi PC está destrozada) bueno, espero que entiendas pero me conectaré a través de un ciber café. Atentamente. --'No me importa como me veo, No busco la aprobación en los demás, Sé muy bien quien soy ' — Déjame un Mensaje 22:14 21 mar 2013 (UTC) deck hola por favor quisiera que me ayudes con el nombre de mi deck de Heroes Elementales (no neo espaciales) podias recomendarme otro nombre imagen hola... tengo un problema y es que soy nuevo en esto y no se editar imagen principal de un personaje... por favor me podrias ayudar --Nahirking (discusión) 05:15 26 mar 2013 (UTC)